This invention relates to a modular wall block including one or more mechanical course connectors, and a retaining wall constructed of an assembly of such blocks in stacked courses. The invention is particularly applicable for landscaping around residential and commercial structures to retain and preserve the surrounding soil while promoting the aesthetics of the area. As a result of its relatively low cost, ease of manufacture, and handling, concrete masonry block has emerged as one of the most popular and widely accepted material for use in constructing retaining walls. Blocks of this type are molded in a form.
Conventional retaining walls formed of concrete blocks are constructed in stacked courses with the ascending courses typically setback to counter the pressure of the soil acting against the wall. Mechanical means, such as geogrid mats or tie-backs, are commonly used to help stabilize the soil and further anchor the blocks in the wall. While such means are generally effective, a need exists in the industry for an improved course connector which mechanically interconnects the stacked block courses without interfering with placement or setback requirements, and which promotes stable, efficient, and precise construction of the retaining wall.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved wall block which uses course connectors to readily and conveniently position, align, and secure the blocks in stacked courses of the retaining wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved wall block which uses a mechanical course connector to establish the setback of the block relative to an upper or lower course of blocks.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved wall block which uses a mechanical course connector to achieve uniform and consistent setback throughout curves in the retaining wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved wall block which is relatively lightweight and easy to handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved wall block which is especially applicable for landscaping around plants and shrubs.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved wall block with a rear portion adapted for being conveniently broken off and sides of reduced dimension, such that only a small portion of the block top is visible after backfilling with soil.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved wall block which maximizes the available space surrounding the block for plantings.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved course connector for use in combination with a wall block to position, secure, and align the block in a stacked course of the retaining wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved course connector which extends in three mutually perpendicular directions.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved course connector which is integrally molded of a relatively inexpensive material.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved course connector which is formed in a variety of sizes to conveniently and accurately define the setback of the upper course block relative to the lower course blocks.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved course connector which readily penetrates geogrid matting, and serves to further secure the matting between adjacent courses of the retaining wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide a retaining wall constructed of a number of like wall blocks.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a modular wall block adapted for being assembled together with a number of other blocks in stacked courses to form a retaining wall. The wall block has a front and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. At least one of the opposing sides defines a generally L-shaped vertical slot. A course connector is received in the vertical slot, and includes first and second ends joined together by a setback spacer. The first end extends in an x-direction and a y-direction, and defines a generally L-shaped structure received in the L-shaped slot of the wall block. When positioned in the wall block, movement of the course connector is restricted in all directions except upwardly towards the top of the block and downwardly towards the bottom. The second end of the course connector extends outwardly in a z-direction beyond one of the top and bottom of the wall block to engage one of the number of other blocks in an upper or lower course. The setback spacer locates the second end of the course connector a spaced distance from the first end to position the wall block in the retaining wall relative to the other blocks in the upper or lower course.
The terms xe2x80x9cx, y, and z-directionsxe2x80x9d are used broadly herein to mean directions along respective axes which run parallel to Cartesian x, y, and z-axes, and which do not all pass through a single common point but which are mutually perpendicular in three dimensions.
According to another preferred embodiment, the setback spacer extends in a direction generally parallel to a portion of the first end of the course connector.
According to another preferred embodiment, the second end of the course connector forms an elongated vertical spike extending in the z-direction generally perpendicular to the setback spacer.
According to another preferred embodiment, the vertical spike and setback spacer of the course connector are integrally formed together at a center portion of the vertical spike, such that course connector is applicable for use on either of the opposing sides of the wall block.
According to another preferred embodiment, the vertical spike of the course connector defines opposing pointed ends adapted to facilitate penetration of the vertical spike through earthen backfill located behind the retaining wall.
According to another preferred embodiment, the course connector is integrally-formed of a molded material.
According to another preferred embodiment, the course connector is formed of a glass-filled nylon.
According to another preferred embodiment, the top of the wall block defines a lateral tie-back channel extending from one side of the block to the other. The channel is adapted for receiving an elongated tie-back element cooperating to anchor the block to earthen backfill behind the retaining wall.
According to another preferred embodiment, an edge defining the lateral channel is beveled to facilitate placement of the tie-back element in the wall block.
According to another preferred embodiment, an edge defining the vertical slot is rounded adjacent the top of the wall block for accommodating an anchor strap positioned in the lateral tie-back channel and extending rearwardly into earthen backfill behind the retaining wall.
According to another preferred embodiment, the front, rear, and opposing sides define a hollow core of the wall block.
According to another preferred embodiment, the sides of the wall block taper inwardly from the front to the rear.
According to another preferred embodiment, the opposing sides of the wall block are reduced relative to the front and rear to allow an increased amount of soil behind the front.
In another embodiment, the invention is a retaining wall constructed of a number of modular wall blocks assembled in stacked courses. Each of the wall blocks has a front and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. At least one of the opposing sides defines a generally L-shaped vertical slot. A course connector is received in the vertical slot, and includes first and second ends joined together by a setback spacer. The first end extends in an x and y-direction, and defines a generally L-shaped structure received in the L-shaped slot. When positioned in the wall block, movement of the course connector is restricted in all directions except upwardly towards the top of the block and downwardly towards the bottom. The second end of the course connector extends outwardly in a z-direction beyond one of the top and bottom of the wall block to engage one of the number of other blocks in an upper or lower course. The setback spacer locates the second end of the course connector a spaced distance from the first end to position the wall block in the retaining wall relative to the other blocks in the upper or lower course.